Roo Stewart
Ruth Martha "Roo" Stewart (Or Kanga-Roo, as she was nicknamed at school by her rival Bobby Simpson) She is the daughter of Alf and Martha Stewart. Roo has been played by Gold Logie award-winning actor Georgie Parker since 2010, and was previously played by Justine Clarke from January 1988 (Episode 3) until July 1989 (Episode 345), Roo was then a teenager and a student at Summer Bay High School. Biography Backstory Ruth Martha Stewart was born in 1970 to Alf and Martha Stewart (née Baldivis). Roo grew up in Summer Bay and attended school with Alison Patterson, Carly Morris and Steven Matheson. Roo gained a manipulative side. Roo is probably related to Mervin Baldivis, however he is just a distant relative, not her grandfather. 1988-1989 Ruth Stewart was a schoolgirl at Summer Bay High School when, in January 1988 she started dating Frank Morgan. Roo's father Alf initially disagreed, thinking Frank was leading Roo astray but soon softened towards their relationship as he realised Frank was good for her. Roo's school enemies were Bobby Simpson and Alison Patterson. Roo was sent to boarding school in early 1988 and there she met Brett Macklin who got her pregnant. She lied about the conception dates to make Frank Morgan believe he was the father so he would marry her. However she bottled out on their wedding day and told him the truth. Roo and Bobby fought like cat and dog, and Bobby nicknamed her "Kanga" and never knew until 1989 that her arch enemy was her first cousin as Bobby was the illegitimate daughter of Roo's paternal aunt Morag Bellingham. 2010- Ruth returned in 2010 after 21 years away. She was now 40. Memorable info Birthday: 1970 Full Name: Ruth Martha Stewart Nicknames: Roo, Kanga (by Bobby Simpson) First Line: "Bobby! What are you doing back here?" In Episode 85 (13 May 1988) Roo's middle name was revealed. Trivia Ruth "Roo" Stewart first appeared in Episode 3, on the 20th January 1988, which was technically the 4th episode of the show, counting the telemovie length pilot. There is some debate as to whether Roo is an original character as the pilot was filmed in July 1987, and the regular series begun filming that October. By then, Justine Clarke had been cast as Roo. Family Father Alf Stewart Mother Martha Stewart (née Baldivis) Siblings Duncan Stewart, Quinn Jackson, Owen Dalby (all half, same father) Grandfathers Gordon Stewart, Jack Baldivis Grandmothers Sarah Jane Stewart, Sarah Baldivis Great grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Spouse Frank Morgan (1990-1991), Harvey Ryan (2012-2014) Children Martha MacKenzie (1987) Uncles/Aunts Colleen Smart, Morag Bellingham, Barbara Stewart, Celia Stewart, Debra Stewart Cousins Lance Smart, Maureen Evans, Bobby Marshall, Alan Fisher, Rebecca Nash First cousins once removed Maggie Smart, Seb Miller, Jennifer Atkinson Nieces/Nephews Bryce Stewart, Ryder Jackson, Ric Dalby Distant relatives Mervin Baldivis See also *Roo Stewart - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Original characters. Category:Stewart family. Category:Macklin Group employees. Category:Waitresses. Category:Businesswomen. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:Home And Away gossips. Category:1970 births. Category:1990 marriages. Category:2012 marriages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Reformed Characters Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Morgan family.